Missed Chances
by hellsbells101
Summary: AU: Post 1x23: Steve left the Island not wanting to deal with his unrequited feelings for Danny. Warnings SLASH, angst, unrequited feelings and minor xover with Stargate Atlantis


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hawaii 5-0, I only own my twisted imagination. It should be noted that I also do not own the rights to the lyrics 'Jar of Hearts' by Glee and whoever did the original. **

**A/N This is completely different to anything I have written and constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**AU: Post 1x23: Steve left the Island not wanting to deal with his unrequited feelings. What happens when he returns?**

The day after Sang-Min had been settled into witness protection was a day that would dramatically change the 5-0 team. None had seen it coming, they had walked into the office; ready to start the day, only to find that Steve was there. They quickly ran into his office only to find it devoid of any personal items.

Shocked and confused, Danny had phoned the Governor only to be told Steve had been reactivated. Her tone suggested she had tried and failed to stop his reactivation. Irrespective of the Navy's decision, 5-0 would continue with Danny as the leader.

Members of the team had found handwritten notes left for them by Steve. Jenna officially left the CIA and became a full member of the 5-0 team.

When the news broke about the raid on _that _compound in Pakistan, it had not been hard to guess the identity of one of the SEAL's. However, when Steve never returned after the mission they had resigned themselves to the fact he would not be coming back to work with them.

For Danny, the day Steve had left he had been thrown for a loop. He thought his life was starting to finally fall nicely into place. He and Rachel were well on their way to repairing their relationship, he had survived Sarin only to be sucker punched by the note.

No one had shared the content of their notes but Danny had not realised the depth of his feelings for his ex-partner until the moment he was no longer there.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

The team started to move forward, taking cases but Steve's absence was noticeable. The team had been shocked when they had discovered the Governors shady connection; Jenna had refused to reveal the source of her Intel. However, since the corruption scandal she had been noticeably happier, only later did they find out Wo-Fat had been arrested on espionage charges.

_And I learned to live, half-alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Danny was still with Rachel but both had quickly realised they no longer shared a deep consuming love. They shared great affection and their children but the passion was gone. His thoughts had started to wonder and more and more increasingly they were stuck on one 6"1" Navy SEAL who had driven him to distraction. It had taken Danny a long time to identify the look on Steve's face from that day at the hospital. Danny hated the fact that he had missed Steve's overtures. Danny realised that Steve had cared for him; he wished, at some point, one of them had had the guts to speak up.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

A year passed without any real communication beside the odd email. Danny, Chin and Kono had all tried to make contact but it seemed that Steve had literally dropped off the face of the Earth. Danny hoped that Steve would return to the Island, he did not much like how things had been left. However, nothing would change even if Steve did return to the Island.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

Every couple has one moment and if they let it pass then they miss their chance, Danny realised they had missed several. Then the day came when Danny's fears were confirmed, Steve had moved on. The team had received an email from Steve that he had three weeks of leave and was coming back to the island. Steve wanted to take them to dinner because he wanted to introduce his partner to his Ohana.

_And I learned to live, half-alive _

_And now you want me one more time_

Kono had booked a table for six at the team's usual haunt and they were all nursing a drink as they waited for Steve. The team engaged in their usual banter and all wondered about the identity of Steve's partner.

Danny hoped that whoever it was was an asshole so it would be easy to hate them. The team's collective jaw dropped when they saw Steve's date. The man was the same height as Steve and oozed sex appeal. His dark hair, screamed bed head, he was muscular but lean and moved with an easy grace born of military training. Steve was wearing his standard Island fair, cargo pants and tee shirt and still looked as good as ever. His date, preferred jeans and a white dress shirt that screamed money teamed with shades, his attitude screamed flyboy.

Kono and Jenna definitely approved, judging by Kono's sotto voice comment to Jenna, "If the military doesn't work for him, then he could always model. "

Jenna pouted, "Thanks I have an active imagination."

Kono smirked, "This could fuel fantasies for months."

The couple reached the table; all of the 5-0 team happily embraced Steve. He looked happy and more relaxed than when the team had seen him last. Steve finally introduced his partner after Kono let him go. Danny sucked in a breath upon hearing that Colonel John Sheppard was not just his Steve's partner but also his fiancé. He knew logically he had no right to be jealous because it was all his fault. He had never given Steve a clue and now he would have to watch him with another man. Steve explained they had only a brief window in which they could marry; he also, added that he really wanted his Ohana there.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

Danny did not understand what was going on but he knew Steve was apart of something big. The people attending this shindig were all officers, surprisingly many were either Air Force or Marines not many SEAL's. Jenna was happily talking to some eggheads that had also been invited; it seems that Sheppard was a popular guy. Danny thought the whole event would be a lot easier to stomach if he could hate John. Unfortunately, John was simply too charming to hate, however, the same could not be said for John's best-man.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Danny Williams watched as the two men entered from either side of the stage. They certainly made quite the handsome couple, gorgeous, successful and judging by the chest candy well respected military men.

Danny watched his best friend bind himself to another. He looked over to the first row, where his wife sat holding little Evan and Gracie. He had no right to bitch; he had chosen this and had a beautiful wife and two lovely children.

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

The dancing had started and many officers had found there way onto the impromptu dance floor. The happy couple were the first onto the stage. A pretty blonde colonel was dancing closely with a General. Danny held his arm out, giving a coy smile to his wife.

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

Rachel look bemused but quickly acquiesced. The words of the ballad were at odds with the happy event yet strangely fitting for Danny.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_The words most certainly struck a chord with the best man. He made a promise to himself to be happy with his life, to be content if not happy. He understood in that moment that he would not get his own way. It was his turns to watch on the sidelines and suck it up._


End file.
